All We Know
by vervainkills
Summary: A cure for Delena fans after that season 3 finale. This is post 2x22 "As I Lay Dying". It happens the morning after the episode. Please give this a chance and REVIEW : I am new to the fanfiction world so please check it out and tell me what you think. Negative or Positive. I don't care. They're still reviews : So, please read the story ; Pure Delena goodness and love :
1. Pancakes for Breakfast

**Damon and Elena Fanfiction: Throw It All Away**

**Chapter 1: Pancakes for Breakfast**

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries and the Characters ;) BTW: Jenna did not die in this fic.**

3rd Person:

Slowly Opening his eyes, Damon was clearly feeling better than the night before. In fact, last night seemed like a hazy dream he never wanted to live through again. He couldn't remember most of what happened but pain was there… '_Yeah. Definitely there' _he thoughtas he tried to stretch_._ He wondered how he made it alive through that night. It felt like he was already burning in hell for the wrong things he'd done. But his thoughts were slowly disrupted when he felt _someone's arms _tightly wrapped around him and one of the hands holding his as if the person's life depended on it. Who the hell was sharing the bed with him? It didn't ring a bell on who it was so he just decided to peek and see who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes once he saw the beautiful angel who had her arms wrapped around his waist and their hands entwined. '_Maybe I'm dead after all.' He concluded to himself._

_His_ angel started to stir and awake from her peaceful sleep and finally opened her eyes revealing beautiful brown-doe eyes that you couldn't resist. Damon wondered how the hell he ended up in heaven. _'Guess I got lucky.' _

"Hey, Damon. How are you feeling?" Elena said concern filling her face as she stared at Damon intently waiting for a response.

'_This is NOT happening. How am I even alive?' _He argued with himself and repeated these questions over and over again and pretty much… nothing rang a bell. So he responded by asking the most necessary question he thought of.

"Am I dead?" A serious expression masked on his face. Elena suddenly stared in wonder then in horror of what he just said.

"No. You're not dead, Damon. I'm with you. You're alive." She smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"How? What Happened?" He was beyond confused now. Yet, she only had to say one word to make him understand everything now - The word that would make perfect sense on how he was alive at this moment.

"Stefan." There was hesitation and grief in her eyes that as if someone had died or left them for something dangerous. Knowing his brother, he would do something stupid like superheroes and save the day. _Martyr._

"Stefan gave himself over to Klaus so that Katherine can give you the cure and she did and saved your life." She said lifelessly avoiding Damon's gaze.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have left you like this. I'll understand if you'd prefer not to see me. I get it. I really am sorry that he had to leave you here with me but-"

He was taken aback when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace and he couldn't help but hold her close to him hoping that he'll never have to let go. They didn't say anything for both of their presences satisfied and completed them like two lost pieces of a puzzle that go together. Damon had to pull away. He didn't want to push her. He held her cheek gently. Then he stood up-dizziness almost overpowering him but he fought the urge to sit down so that he'll find the price charming of the devastated princess in his midst.

* * *

"Whoa. Head rush."

Elena caught him easily and settled him down on the bed.

"What are you doing? You're not that strong yet!"

"It doesn't matter, Elena. I have to go find my brother. I know you need him and I won't let him be under Klaus' protection."

Damon said.

"I know. But I'm not allowing you to go out there. Don't leave me. I'm not going to lose you, Damon." She pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. He smiled at her and told her he was going to take a shower.

"Do you mind if I use the other bathroom. I also need to clean myself up."

"No problem. But you could always shower with me. Saving the environment and all." He smirked.

"I'll pass." She said but she couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her lips. Even in the most horrible situations, he never failed to do that.

It didn't take him along time to shower so he decided to make something for Elena. He knew she loved pancakes and coffee so he used his time wisely to prepare these for her. He could at least do something to make up for Stefan's loss.

A part of him was longing to go on the search for his brother for he couldn't see the girl he loves suffer this way. But another part of him was somehow happy to have her with him- _to protect her and to take care of her. _He was grateful that Elena had decided to stay and take care of him than leave him to find Stefan.

'_I've heard about you -Crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl.' _Klaus words stung his mind over and over as he was making his way up to his room. He couldn't believe how the meaning behind those words made his heart pain as if a stake was being driven through his heart. So what if he was in love with Elena? He knew it wouldn't change anything.

'_I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan.' _He pushed the words away and entered his room where Elena was sitting on the bed looking at him with suspicion in her eyes.

"I made you breakfast." He said as a genuine smile tugged at his lips.

"Damon, you're not strong enough yet. You need to…" She was cut off when Damon placed his finger on her lips.

Afterwards, he placed the tray on the bed and held her hands gently.

"Rest. Yes, Elena. I know I have to rest so that we'll be able to find Stefan soon. I just want you to be okay. I know how hard this is for you and I can't see you hurt or hopeless just because my brother decided to save me." He explained.

He just wanted Elena to have hope even though it hurt him to reunite them together. It was the right thing to do.

"Damon. I need you to feel better. I was so scared last night. I didn't know what to do so all I gave you was comfort and a little hope when deep inside I was so scared that this may be the last time I'd ever see you again." Tears welled up in her eyes as she settled them on the blue eyes that she could stare at forever.

"I can't lose you, Damon. I always lose everyone that I love and I don't want you to leave me. I need you, Damon. We need each other. And it's not because that I want to find Stefan as soon as possible. I just want you safe. Safe here with me. I'm not going to lose you. You never lost me so you have to do the same." Damon was in awe. He couldn't believe what the girl in front of him just said. She's messed up. Did she even hear anything from what she said? _'She was willing to delay Stefan's search only for him to fully heal recover!'_ He argued with himself. And for a long time he'd been waiting, someone really wanted him in their life. Not expecting anything in return but just because _they _cared. _**She **_cared. And that's when he knew he was loved after all. _'This is definitely an illusion.' He said again._ But since it was already happening, all he had to do was to believe it himself. And he did. His subconscious fist pumped in the air.

"Elena." Damon said placing their entwined hands on his chest, just holding it there. Both of them stuck in their moment.

He looked straight in those brown eyes and lifted one of his hands to wipe the tear that was threatening to fall down her face.

"I promise you. I will _never_ leave you. I promise to take care of you even if we already got Stefan back. And thank you. You had a choice to not stay and help me for all the wrong things I've done to you—the things _I've_ done to hurt you, but you did anyway. I know that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So, thank you." Before he could've said or done anything more, Elena just wrapped her arms around him for the umpteenth time and appreciated that he was with her. _Safe_ with her. She almost lost him. And up until now, she was so scared to let him go as if it would harm them both. That fear would probably never abandon her anymore.

"You're welcome." She whispered at the crook of his neck as tears streamed down her face onto his shirt.

And as they pulled away, hands still glued together, a smirk started to play at the corner of his lips.

"I _was_ going to say you're welcome but I figured that I wouldn't until you eat this breakfast that I made you. This is John Varvatos you cried on, BTW. "

"Suck it up, Salvatore." She giggled and Damon thought it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

Elena stared at the plate in front of her. It sure did look appetizing. Pancakes and coffee were 2 things she could never resist. So, she just dug in and savored the great taste of what she was eating.

* * *

Damon was very pleased when she easily agreed to eat. She looked as if she hasn't eaten for _days_ or maybe even _weeks_. She was broken. After everything that she's been through, who wouldn't be? A vampire for a boyfriend, her boyfriend's brother, and best friend, a witch for a friend, so many of her loved ones gone so soon. He knew she needed comfort and support and that was what he was going to give. If she was broken, Damon knew he'd always will be willing to find away to fix and change that for her.

As he stared at her, he noticed two small holes on her neck that not even a human would notice. But still, this means that someone had hurt her and whoever it was had to pay for it.

Gingerly, he brushed his fingers across the mark that made her shiver and make them both tingle at the contact.

"This could _definitely not be_ from the sacrifice."

He couldn't quite trace the emotions that played along her face. She looked down, as if she was embarrassed of what she was about to say.

"Elena. Tell me. Which fucker did this to you?" Elena couldn't look him in the eyes because it just pained her to do so.

She didn't blame him for what happened last night. He wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

"I'm okay, Damon. It doesn't hurt." She reasoned.

"Was there something that happened before you found me last night?" He asked, his eyes intently watching her.

She didn't know what gave her away. If it was her expression or just her show of pity towards him.

He was speechless. Damon wasn't completely aware to last night's events. But he couldn't believe what he's done. Not this one. He'd hurt her. He stood up; suddenly ashamed at himself not even looking into Elena's eyes.

But because of the stupid bite, she was almost stronger and faster than him. So, she blocked his way.

"Where are you going?"

"Stand back, Elena. I could hurt you. It's my fault. I'm still the one you hate. You thought I've changed but I haven't. I _never_ will."

"Elena, it's my fault why everything in your life is miserable and wrong. I shouldn't have come back so you could've had a chance on living a peaceful life but-"

She placed her hands on either side of his face as she caressed his cheeks, trying to soothe him. Even when he tried to get free, the bond was somehow inevitable for the both of them.

"_Shut up._ If you never came back to this town I would never have met you. You're wrong. I'm happy that you're with me and no one else." She said

"I'm sorry…for everything that I've done to hurt you." He whispered

And the barely unspoken words just came out from her lips as if it was meant to be that way for a long time now.

"So am I, Damon. I'm sorry."

Damon leaned in and kissed her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"We'll find him." He said.

"I know."

"Thank You… for staying with me, even though I hurt you." He whispered, keeping his emotions in check though it was no use. She always saw through him.

"I wouldn't have done it any other way." She said and snuggled into his chest. That's when he fully realized that he would protect this girl no matter what. That even if she chooses his brother in the end, he would always love her. It'll be worth it.

'_Because he's in love with you.' _Isobel had said

Yes. He did. That won't be changing anytime soon.

**That's it for Chapter 1! Hope I fulfilled some of your Delena anxiousness and expectations! I'm really new to Fanfiction so please REVIEW and tell me what you think You can request and suggest your ideas for the next chapter REVIEWS are loved. 1 REVIEW= A BITE FROM DAMON SALVATORE ;) **


	2. Important Note! Please Read

Hey guys. This is an author's note Before I post the next chapter/s I need your suggestions. Do you want to see Stefan's whereabouts and how they searched for him or skip to the future after they searched. I will appreciate all suggestions Click review or PM me right now


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: I forgot to mention this. This is a precaution. This story is based on my crazy imagination and episodes and scenes from the best show ever Gossip Girl. Oh wait, I meant the Vampire Diaries. The show that has Damon Salvatore in it. The scenes are jumbled up so don't expect them to be in order. This chapter, as suggested is set after a few months they searched for Stefan. PLEASEEEEE REVIEW and promote the story to make Damon happy. BTW, Jenna and John are alive in this fic. **

Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!

**3 months later…**

"Thank God it's Friday _and_ a half day!" All that they needed was Caroline doing a victory dance before she dramatically slumped down on the nearest chair she saw.

"Doesn't mean that the dance is off our backs, Caroline." Bonnie sighed as she took the spot next to her two best friends.

"Don't even start, you guys. I'm not even sure if people are interested in going, anyway." Elena reasoned. For the past summer, she's dealt with trying to find her boyfriend or her now ex-boyfriend, rather and a specific original were-vamp freak. Her main goal was to find Stefan. The first few weeks were something she wouldn't want to relive again. Worst part of it all was that there weren't any goddamn clues on where they could find them. It was as if they were on a treasure hunt without a map. Those few weeks were her breakdown point. She couldn't find the energy to eat, to go out, hell she didn't even have the energy to sleep most nights. She isolated herself from everything and everyone, saying that she needed time. After those weeks, after every moment of everyday has passed, they were all left with what they always had nothing. Eventually, she faced the reality of having to let go. She couldn't get to someone who didn't want to be saved. She would always love Stefan. She would always want him back but never did she realize that things weren't the same for them anymore.

"_Of_ _course, _people will go. How can they not go when they know that this was organized by three hottest seniors in school?" Caroline couldn't contain the smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips, earning a grin from the other two but before anyone could even remark, a loud buzz emanated from Elena's phone. She unlocked her phone and opened the new message.

* * *

'_**O, Warrior Princess, I am in dying need to feel your presence here. I hereby request that you see me NOW. A surprise awaits for my favorite human ;) – Sexy Eternal Stud, Damon**__.__**'**_

* * *

She immediately felt her lips twitch as she tried to contain the smile that was now etched on her lips. He sounded so renaissance like with his choice of words. She couldn't stifle the giggle that came out as she read the label at the end. She was amused at how they turned out. Even she was surprised on how close they've gotten. They never talked about the "_deathbed kissy thingy" _as Damon liked to call it and for that she was grateful. The memories from that night still made her heart clench. Since that night, the fear of losing him never abandoned her. Like it never will. Her relationship with him is more complicated than ever. The night he had kissed her on their porch never left her mind. And it never will. She stayed away from everyone during those hard times including Damon and he said he understood. She made a move to shut him out. It came to that point when she was overruled by emotion that she just lashed out and threw everything she came across with to the other side of the room. She punched the walls, wanting physical pain instead of the confusion she was feeling. Jeremy was out that night so she was left with a helpless Alaric and Jenna who tried everything to calm her down. Not knowing to do, Ric called Damon. He had no hesitation as he entered her room and locked the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her gingerly, as if she was going to break even with the gentlest of touches. She recoiled and beat her little fists at his chest and he let her. His heart broke for her. Once she was tired, he enveloped her in his arms as she sobbed and let the tears flow at the crook of his neck onto his shirt. He held her as he felt his own tears trail down his cheek for the beautiful woman with a broken heart that was in his arms. He settled them down on the floor and held her as she cried.

"_Thank You for being here, for not leaving me." She had whispered._

"_Thank You for doing the same." He had said as they slept peacefully together on the floor._

* * *

After that night, she began to go back to her old self. She began to work on getting herself back together and not just _function._ She found herself going to the boarding house every now and then just to see him. It became a routine that they both enjoyed. Surprisingly, she wasn't alone. The whole team started gathering there after class and Damon even complained that he didn't want a bunch of kids around and she just laughed. She even got Bonnie and Damon to call a truce once and for all. And they did. Their road to get to their relationship wasn't easy but when was their relationship ever easy? They always fought but they always ended back to each other. But respectively, it's their own flaws that had made them each other's shield from the pain the world has to offer as they learn to accept each other.

"Damon Alert! We need an ambulance!" Caroline mocked as she pulled Elena out of her trance and back to the now.

"You were pretty zoned out there, 'Lena." Bonnie grinned and winked at her.

"I have to go, guys. I need to go to the Boarding House." She said, affixing her eyes on the ground, averting her eyes from the gaze from her two friends.

"Is that a rendezvous I sense?" Caroline giggled.

"No, I just… He said he has a '_surprise'."_ She explained too quickly for her liking and lifted her hands as she made air quotation marks on the word surprise.

"Suuuuure. Whatever you say." Were the last words she heard before she gathered her things and rushed to her car, grateful she didn't have to face the Caroline and Bonnie inquisition. She slammed her car door and put the key to the ignition '_this better be good, Salvatore'_ She thought to herself and drove off.

* * *

She parked her car into the Salvatore Driveway next to Damon's Blue Camaro not even bothering to fix the way she parked. She took her purse and got out of the car and entered the boarding house. She closed the door behind her and shrugged of her jacket and dropped it on the couch with her purse.

"Damon!" She yelled. The house seemed to be deserted but where else would he be? There was barely a sound as she continued to examine the house. Her footsteps and the light creaking of the wooden floor battled the deafening silence. She glanced at all directions as she walked around the parlor. Nothing.

"Damon? Are you here?" Again, NOTHING.

She turned around and decided to go since no one seemed to be home or as she thought. She kept a steady pace as she headed towards the front door. She picked up her jacket and purse from the couch as she left. Stopping a few feet away from the door, she craned her neck to take one last look in the parlor when a gust of wind came from behind her earning a gasp of surprise from her. Instinctively, she took two steps forward as if she was in a horror house in those carnivals where you waited for those creatures to come out and scare you away. As she checked her surroundings finding no danger, she abruptly turned around only to meet those blue orbs as Damon's face was inches from hers; reminding her of the first time they met.

"Dammit, Damon!" She yelled, her voice hitching in her throat as she smacked him on the chest. She placed her hand over her heart as if it would stop its now erratic beating.

"Ah, Feisty are we? Told you I make your heart race." He boasted, giving her his signature smirk.

"Not if you didn't scare the hell out of me." She scowled.

"So, what's your surprise?" She inquired as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Ever the impatient. Later. It's not here yet." He said as they sat down across each other.

Damon was suddenly uneasy. He averted his eyes from Elena's afraid of what doom and gloom was about to go down for him. Elena noticed this. His unexpected vulnerability as if he was a lost boy. Now was not a time for hesitation. She reached for his hand that was resting on top of the table causing him to meet her gaze and look at their now entwined hands.

"What's wrong? Damon, you can tell me anything." She said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze; bothered by his silence. After what seemed like a long time, he responded.

"I just have to say something, okay? When the time comes that something happens…" He started but raised his finger as he saw that she was about to interrupt him. She nodded.

"When that time comes, I don't want this to end." He said, as he held her hand firmly in his.

"And when that time comes, I want you to remember that I love you." He finished, gazing at her.

She stuttered as she tried to find something she could say but she was at lost for words.

"I promise you. Nothing will change." She said as she rubbed smooth circles on his hand knowing that it wasn't only Damon worrying anymore. No matter what this was, they'll survive it together, like they always had.

He gave her a wry smile that broke her heart as it brought down the walls he had up around other people but her. The smile that made him look so… Human. The smile he solely gave her. Then the loud closing of the door startled them, causing them to break away. He looked down, as if in pain.

"Wait here." He instructed and before she could protest, he was gone. After two long lasting minutes, he spoke.

"You can come out now, Elena."

So she did. She gaped at what she saw.

Behind Damon, stood Elijah in his suit as they looked at each other.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elena tried to compose herself.

"Elena. I am here to show you how ashamed I am for not being a man of my word." He said as he bowed his head down as if he was a child waiting to be punished.

"It's past. Let bygones be bygones, Elijah. We'll just have to find another way now that Stefan's with him." She explained.

"Were-Vamp's dead, Elena!" Damon cheered as if he was stating something I only did not know about.

"Wait, what? Damon, is this your surprise? How is Klaus dead?" She said, perplexed. If Klaus was dead, where was Stefan?

"Wait for the birthday cake, Elena." He smirked.

As she was about to question him further, a figure emerged from Elijah's shadow; almost knocking Elena off her feet.

"Hello, Elena." This wasn't real. That's why Damon was…

"Stefan."

**A/N: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW I THINK I DID GREAT IN THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WATCHA THINK **


End file.
